bumpinthenightfandomcom-20200213-history
Auntie Matta (character)
Auntie Matta is a female character which first appeared in the Bump in the Night episode, "Auntie Matta." Mr. Bumpy is her nephew, she is Bumpy's elderly Great Aunt and only known relative. She is voiced by April Winchell. Appearance Auntie Matta is a monster like Mr. Bumpy and they both have a identical characteristics. She has green skin and purple warts, similar to Bumpy and has large saucer like eyes with red pupils. She has a bulbous nose with warts, and she also has a wide gaping mouth which is identical to a venus flytrap. Unlike Bumpy, her eyes are attached to her face and are not on long eye stalks. While Bumpy has large un-even square shape teeth, Auntie Matta has smaller teeth in even rows. Auntie Matta has grey scruffy hair and wears a wide brim hat with a bat on the front. She wears clothing unlike Bumpy, she has a pearl necklace around her neck, she has a blue dress with a dark blue dress skirt. Her legs are not visible and she slinks around when she moves, so the animator don't have to give her a walk cycle. Auntie Matta is often hunched over and walks with a cane. She also has a skinny body shape and is notably taller than her nephew. Role in the Series She is over a hundred years old, she has a creepy witch like voice and she loves scaring people. She scares Squishington and Molly Coddle, and Mr Bumpy helps show her the new way to scare people. Mr Bumpy at first enjoys scaring people with her, she over stays her welcome and Molly tells Bumpy to make her leave. Bumpy refuses, but Auntie Matta made Bumpy's socks shrink in the dyer. Bumpy realizes that she has crossed the line and he comes up with a plan to get rid of her. Bumpy shows her a television, which finally scares her away. Gallery Screen Shot 2016-01-20 at 10.41.27 am.png|Squishington first seeing the shadow of Auntie Matta Screen Shot 2016-01-20 at 10.48.20 am.png|Auntie Matta as a scary glowing face in the shadows Screen Shot 2016-01-20 at 10.49.57 am.png|Auntie Matta scaring Molly Coddle and Squishington Screen Shot 2016-01-20 at 11.42.06 am.png|Mr Bumpy unaware that the scary creature is behind him Screen Shot 2016-01-20 at 11.45.38 am.png|The scary face roaring Screen Shot 2016-01-20 at 11.46.40 am.png|Mr Bumpy reuinted with his Auntie Screen Shot 2016-01-20 at 11.46.47 am.png|Bumpy: "Auntie! It's been so long!" Screen Shot 2016-01-20 at 11.46.54 am.png|Bumpy giving his Aunt a hug Screen Shot 2016-01-20 at 11.47.01 am.png|Auntie Matta, "Oh Bumpy!" Screen Shot 2016-01-20 at 11.47.10 am.png|Auntie Matta "You're all grown up!" Screen Shot 2016-01-20 at 11.47.26 am.png|Bumpy "Let me introduct my friends" Screen Shot 2016-01-20 at 11.47.37 am.png|Bumpy pushing Molly and Squish towards his scary Aunt Screen Shot 2016-01-20 at 11.47.54 am.png|Bumpy "Squish, Molly. I like you to meet my favorite Aunt!" Screen Shot 2016-01-20 at 11.48.02 am.png|"Great Auntie Matta" Screen Shot 2016-01-20 at 11.48.09 am.png|Auntie Matta close up Screen Shot 2016-01-20 at 11.48.26 am.png|Auntie Matta "Charmed, I'm sure" Screen Shot 2016-01-20 at 11.49.47 am.png|" I was up in Alaska scaring minors during the Gold Rush" Screen Shot 2016-01-20 at 11.50.09 am.png|"I scared the bejabbers out of an entire mining camp" Screen Shot 2016-01-20 at 11.50.32 am.png|"I got buried under a million tons of ice" Screen Shot 2016-01-20 at 11.50.44 am.png|"It finally melted so here I am! " Screen Shot 2016-01-20 at 11.50.54 am.png|Auntie Matta laughing Screen Shot 2016-01-20 at 11.51.09 am.png|Bumpy welcoming his Aunt to the 20th Century Screen Shot 2016-01-20 at 11.51.47 am.png|Auntie Matta saying Bumpy has a nice house Screen Shot 2016-01-20 at 11.51.53 am.png|"An entire house full of people to scare" Screen Shot 2016-01-20 at 11.52.19 am.png|"poltergeist phenomenon, chain rattling, mysterious knocking" Screen Shot 2016-01-20 at 11.52.49 am.png|Bumpy telling his Aunt hat they have whole new ways of scaring people now Screen Shot 2016-01-20 at 11.52.57 am.png|Bumpy escoritng his Aunt and shows her the modern way to scare people Screen Shot 2016-02-01 at 12.43.34 pm.png|Auntie Matta hiding in the chandelier with Bumpy Screen Shot 2016-02-01 at 12.43.43 pm.png|Auntie Matta and Mr. Bumpy in the chandelier Screen Shot 2016-02-01 at 12.43.54 pm.png|Auntie Matta saying they should pretend to be banshee's Screen Shot 2016-02-01 at 12.44.03 pm.png|Auntie Matta saying they should pretend to be the Grim Reaper Screen Shot 2016-02-01 at 12.44.14 pm.png|Auntie Matta looking at Bumpy in the eyes Screen Shot 2016-02-01 at 12.44.24 pm.png|Auntie Matta wanting to scare Squish Screen Shot 2016-02-01 at 12.45.39 pm.png|Auntie Matta watching Bumpy pull a prank on Squish Screen Shot 2016-02-01 at 1.19.18 pm.png Screen Shot 2016-02-01 at 1.19.29 pm.png|Auntie Matta watching Bumpy scare Squish Screen Shot 2016-02-01 at 1.20.34 pm.png|Auntie Matta laughing Screen Shot 2016-02-01 at 1.20.47 pm.png|Bumpy and his Auntie laughing together Screen Shot 2016-02-01 at 1.21.15 pm.png Screen Shot 2016-02-01 at 1.33.49 pm.png Screen Shot 2016-02-01 at 1.21.37 pm.png|Auntie Matta accidentally knocking Bumpy off the chandeleir Screen Shot 2016-02-01 at 1.21.48 pm.png Screen Shot 2016-02-01 at 1.22.08 pm.png Screen Shot 2016-02-01 at 1.47.36 pm.png|Auntie Matta landing on Squishington Screen Shot 2016-02-01 at 1.47.45 pm.png Screen Shot 2016-02-01 at 1.24.17 pm.png|Auntie Matta squashing Squishington Screen Shot 2016-02-01 at 1.24.26 pm.png Screen Shot 2016-02-01 at 1.57.47 pm.png|Auntie Matta begging Destructo to spare her Screen Shot 2016-02-01 at 1.57.58 pm.png|Auntie Matta winking to Destructo Screen Shot 2016-02-01 at 1.59.10 pm.png Screen Shot 2016-02-01 at 2.00.19 pm.png Screen Shot 2016-02-01 at 2.00.31 pm.png Screen Shot 2016-02-01 at 2.00.47 pm.png Screen Shot 2016-02-01 at 2.02.37 pm.png Screen Shot 2016-02-01 at 4.18.19 pm.png|Auntie Matta trying to scare Bumpy Screen Shot 2016-02-01 at 4.18.28 pm.png Screen Shot 2016-02-01 at 4.18.55 pm.png Screen Shot 2016-02-01 at 4.18.41 pm.png Screen Shot 2016-02-01 at 4.19.05 pm.png Screen Shot 2016-02-01 at 4.19.39 pm.png|Auntie Matta telling Bumpy she is going to stay forever Screen Shot 2016-02-01 at 4.20.28 pm.png Screen Shot 2016-02-01 at 4.19.48 pm.png Screen Shot 2016-02-01 at 4.19.55 pm.png Screen Shot 2016-02-01 at 4.20.10 pm.png Screen Shot 2016-02-01 at 4.20.37 pm.png Screen Shot 2016-02-02 at 7.42.59 am.png Screen Shot 2016-02-02 at 7.43.06 am.png Screen Shot 2016-02-02 at 7.43.15 am.png Screen Shot 2016-02-02 at 7.43.41 am.png|Auntie Matta telling Bumpy that the dryer shrunk the Boy's socks Screen Shot 2016-02-02 at 7.43.53 am.png Screen Shot 2016-02-02 at 7.44.10 am.png Screen Shot 2016-02-02 at 7.46.18 am.png|Mr Bumpy upset that his socks are ruined Screen Shot 2016-02-02 at 10.03.37 am.png Screen Shot 2016-02-02 at 10.03.51 am.png Screen Shot 2016-02-02 at 10.04.29 am.png|Auntie Matta successfully scaring Bumpy Screen Shot 2016-02-02 at 10.04.36 am.png|Auntie Matta laughing Screen Shot 2016-02-02 at 10.04.53 am.png Screen Shot 2016-02-02 at 10.04.59 am.png Screen Shot 2016-02-02 at 11.40.21 am.png|Auntie Matta calling out to Bumpy Screen Shot 2016-02-02 at 11.40.54 am.png|Destructo telling Auntie Matta to not go into the living room Screen Shot 2016-02-02 at 11.41.15 am.png|Auntie Matta deciding to go into the living room Screen Shot 2016-02-02 at 11.41.32 am.png Screen Shot 2016-02-02 at 11.41.42 am.png Screen Shot 2016-02-02 at 11.42.08 am.png Screen Shot 2016-02-02 at 11.43.47 am.png Screen Shot 2016-02-02 at 11.44.05 am.png Screen Shot 2016-02-02 at 11.44.40 am.png Screen Shot 2016-02-02 at 11.44.47 am.png Screen Shot 2016-02-02 at 11.44.56 am.png Screen Shot 2016-02-02 at 11.45.24 am.png Screen Shot 2016-02-02 at 11.46.13 am.png Screen Shot 2016-02-02 at 11.46.34 am.png Screen Shot 2016-02-02 at 11.47.17 am.png Screen Shot 2016-02-02 at 11.48.09 am.png Screen Shot 2016-02-02 at 11.50.59 am.png Screen Shot 2016-02-02 at 11.51.05 am.png Screen Shot 2016-02-02 at 11.51.28 am.png Screen Shot 2016-02-02 at 11.51.46 am.png Screen Shot 2016-02-02 at 11.51.51 am.png Screen Shot 2016-02-02 at 11.51.56 am.png Screen Shot 2016-02-02 at 11.52.09 am.png Screen Shot 2016-02-02 at 11.52.15 am.png Screen Shot 2016-02-02 at 11.52.55 am.png Screen Shot 2016-02-02 at 11.53.01 am.png Screen Shot 2016-02-02 at 11.53.08 am.png Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Aliens,Germs,Bugs and other minor characters Category:Monsters